


Strawberry

by DesiDangers



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: M/M, Typical cliche of jason brings home a tiger cub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesiDangers/pseuds/DesiDangers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason brings home a tiger</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little one shot of vaason

"What the fuck is this Jason?"

Jason held the little bundle closer and rubbed his thumb over the bridge of the cubs nose. "Too high to know what a tiger is Vaas?"

"That's a wild fucking animal Jason," Vaas loomed over him, peeking down at the strawberry colored beastie. " It's no fucking better then you or me, you put that Shit back where you found it hermano."

Jason shook his head. "I can't, I killed its mom alright?"

Vaas gave a shrug. "You forget it's a fucking Jungle out there? You don't think this Shit happens all the fucking time Snow?"

"Yeah well maybe I'm making amends, you know honouring all parts including its offspring?" Jason said and pulled out a bottle from his bag. 

"That's bullshit Jason." Vaas began to pace. "What are you gonna do when that bitch gets older and outta hand? She'll fucking eat you alive Jason and that is my Job." He snarled and the little tiger pressed into Jason's side as it pawed at the bottle. 

"No one's gonna stop you from that." Jason said and didn't need to look up to know that Vaas was glaring at him. 

" Alright," Vaas sat down next to Jason, looked over the tiger. "You raise it and then you set it fucking free. You teach it to hunt and fucking leave it."

Jason laughed at the thought of himself teaching the tiger to hunt but was quick to nod. "I got it." He gave a smile to Vaas and leaned so their shoulders were just touching. 

"I swear if that thing even tries to kill you I'll put a bullet in it, another fucking fancy pelt to put in your collection."

Jason smiled at that and turned to kiss Vaas, not bothered by the fact that the many pirates of the camp could see them. 

Vaas accepted the kiss, his hand on the back of Jason's neck forcing him in closer. "If they're gonna talk you give 'em more of a reason then some fucking sissy peck." He hissed out against Jason's mouth and let his hand fist in Jason's hair. His tongue delving betwixt Jason's lips and flicking the roof of his mouth. 

When they parted Jason wiped the back of his hand over his mouth keeping it there for a moment.

Vaas rolled his eyes and stood, gave a small swat to the back of Jason's head. "The shit I do for you Snow."


End file.
